Revenge
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Lois Lane loved her cousin dearly, but that wasn't going to change the fact that she still needed revenge.


Revenge

Despite the fact that Lois Lane loved her cousin; there was still the little matter of revenge.

* * *

><p>Lois Lane was a lot of things. Some forgiveable and some that made a person want to hide their face away until the end of the world; but Lois lane took everything in her stride. Nothing affected her; at least not on the surface and she had taught her self those skills.<p>

However it was what she was being called lately that brought a smile to her lips.

"It's petty even for her" Chloe Sullivan's voice would have probably carried all the way to the Kent farm from Watchtower but luckily for Lois she was in the control room watching as Chloe stomped around the living room while Oliver Queen watched on amused.

"It's her wedding Chloe"

"Which is why the hell I'm wondering what is wrong with her; I mean I know Lois can have some _risky _taste in clothes but even she can't think _this _looks _good_" Chloe chose that moment to thrust the two toned pink and purple dress towards Oliver, who despite knowing he didn't have to wear that dress, winched.

The dress it self was beautifully sculpted and had a hem length that was both respectful and fun at the same time. With silk laces at the back and silk flowers adoring the top half it was beautiful, if it wasn't for the colour. It hurt Chloe's eyes, and that was just her reaction.

AC had demanded she return it to its home. Victor questioned if they had a new pet and if it was dangerous.

Bart had chocked and almost smashed the dress with a lamp because he swore it moved.

Oliver had just winched and focused on anything that wasn't the dress. And it would have been funny if the guys hadn't been so serious.

"It's not that bad" Oliver assured. Growling Chloe thrust the dress at him again and he had to admit he was lying.

"OK so it's that _bad _but really it's just one day Chloe"

"One day that will be documented for the rest of our lives. Lois will want pictures and I'll have to be in _those _pictures" Chloe exclaimed.

For his part Oliver just bit his lip hard and tried not to look at the dress.

"I should have let Bart kill this thing"

"Lois will get another one and just end up bitching at you" Oliver pointed out gaining the famous Chloe glare.

"I'm your date remember"

"That's the thing about being a superhero; never know when you need to save the world and I couldn't ask Clark to speed off on his wedding day" Oliver chirped, ducking out the way when the dress was hauled at his head.

"You even think of leaving me on the day and I will make your life a living hell Queen" Chloe ordered before turning and stomping towards the door.

"Till death do us part honey" Oliver called before his wife slammed the door shut.

Lois made her way towards a laughing Oliver and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you having fun at this; I'm still mad that you got hitched to my baby cousin with out even inviting me" Lois snapped causing Oliver to glance at her.

"At least I told you, Chloe still wants to keep this under wraps until you come back from your honeymoon" Oliver protested. Gathering the dress up Oliver stood and walked over to the woman, offering it to her and laughing when she winched.

"God this would have been prefect if it wasn't the colour. The colour ruined it" Lois sniffed, tossing the dress into it's box and grinning at Lois.

"Your evil you do know that right?" Oliver questioned as Lois shrugged.

"She takes off, leaves with out a word and lets the world think she's dead. To top it all off I never know when she's going to be around and she has gotten out all the tasks she promised to help with when we spoke about our wedding days. I know Chloe has other things on her mind but seriously" Lois exclaimed causing Oliver to laugh.

"Well just don't expect her to find it funny when you give her the real dress; your lucky she hasn't already planned how to get her _revenge _on you" Oliver declared as Lois smiled brightly before strolling towards the door.

"It will be fine; there is a dress fitting next week and I've already had her dress let out so when she puts it on next month at least not everyone will be able to see how much she's _showing _for a woman in her condition" Lois called over her shoulder.

Oliver was smiling when he waved goodbye but the smile slipped when he understood Lois' words.

"Wait; what _condition_" Oliver shouted before the door slammed shut.

Just because she loved Chloe like a sister didn't mean she would let her off easy for disappearing on her and making her worry.

And just because Oliver admitted that he and Chloe were married didn't mean he was going to get out of his revenge either.

Even if it meant Chloe was going to kill her for letting Oliver know he was going to be a daddy.

* * *

><p>I know I have other things to be taking care off but after reading about how the series is going to end and having to go to a wedding next week myself I thought this was a cute little one shot. Hope you enjoyed it and I promise to get My NCISSmallville fic on track soon.


End file.
